everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Journey (Halo 2)
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hp1O4yEqOi8 {Cutscene}] Scene fades in on Thel 'Vadam and Rtas 'Vadum, who is in a Wraith with its hatch open, conversing. The two are looking towards the Control Room of Delta Halo *'Thel 'Vadam': "What is that place?" *'Rtas 'Vadum': "Where the Councilors were meant to watch the consecration of the Icon. The start of the Great Journey." Focus on 'Vadam: *'Gravemind' (flashback): "There is still time to stop the key from turning." *'Thel 'Vadam': "I must get inside." *'Rtas 'Vadum': "Then mount up, Arbiter. I know a way to break those doors." '' 'Vadam turns to face the Control Room as Rtas 'Vadum enters his Wraith and closes the hatch behind him.'' {Gameplay} Your Ass, My Size-24 Hoof As they travel to where a Scarab is visible, docked up on a ledge: *'Rtas 'Vadum': "There, Arbiter. That Scarab's main gun will break the Control Room's door. At the far end of the beach there's a passage into the cliff. It'll take you up to the Scarab." After clearing the area: *'Rtas 'Vadum': "The Brutes control the cruiser, Arbiter. I'll remain here, make sure no reinforcements get in behind you. Then, I'm going to take the cruiser back!" '' 'Vadam walks into a room with a Sangheili and two Mgalekgolo.'' *'Spec Ops Elite': "The Arbiter? I thought he was dead! Hold your fire. The Hunters have come to our aid, Arbiter. They will fight/stand by our side." '' 'Vadam fights his way to a room where two Councilors and two Hunters are being held prisoner behind force field doors.'' If the Spec Ops Elite lives at this point and follows you to the room: *'Spec Ops Elite': "Free our brothers! Death to the Brutes!" Once you clear the room, free the Hunters and Councilors, then head to the top floor to the Scarab. '' 'Vadam and his Elites arrive upon a group of Brutes preparing to execute the Marine prisoners.'' *'Tartarus (COM)': "Mine will do. Kill the others." *'Brute 1': "Yes, Chieftain. (to other Brute) A day's ration says I can do this in one cut." *'Brute 2': "Two cuts at least." *'Brute 1': "Done. Wait, movement!" *'Brute 2': "Elites!" *'Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson': "Go, go, go!" Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker and Staff Sergeant Marcus Banks start fighting the Brutes, Johnson jumps into the Scarab and disappears. The Scarab starts moving. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfAVP0X1Abk {Cutscene}] 'Vadam turns around to see the Scarab's main cannon aimed at him. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Listen, you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you." Cut to Scarab's helm, Johnson at the controls. *'Sergeant Johnson': "But if we don't do something, Mr. Mohawk's gonna activate this ring. And we're all gonna die." *'Thel 'Vadam': "Tartarus has locked himself inside the Control Room." *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Well, I just happen to have a key." (The Scarab's cannon opens) "Come on. Grab a Banshee and give me some cover. He's gonna know we're comin'." {Gameplay} Backseat Driver Two Banshees arrive and the Elite pilots jump out *'Elite': "Take my Banshee, Arbiter!" '' 'Vadam does so, Johnson fires on enemy Wraiths.'' *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Ha! How do you like it?!" They approach the Control Room. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Stay clear of the doors. Hey, bastards, knock knock!" If the Arbiter stalls: *'Johnson (COM)': "Stay clear of the doors!" *'Johnson (COM)': "Are you trying to get killed? Gimme some room!" If the Arbiter stalls: *'Johnson (COM)': "What, do I have to spell it out for you? MOVE!!!" *'Johnson (COM)': "Hey, listen, I'm gonna count to three. One... two... three! Don't say I didn't warn ya!" If the Arbiter moves when Johnson is counting: *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Good! Now stay put!" *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Hey, bastards. Knock knock!" If the Arbiter turns back: *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': (unamused) "Ha ha, that's real funny. I'm still shootin'!" The Scarab's cannon fires, destroying Control Room's door. 'Vadam enters the Control Room, runs into some Brutes. *'Brute:' "Do not let the Arbiter into the chamber! The Chieftain must complete his holy work!" '' 'Vadam either kills the guards or sneaks past them, then heads into the main chamber of control room.'' Delusions and Grandeur [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ii38-0hkZJQ {Cutscene}] Tartarus and four Brute Captains stand in front of the control panel, holding Keyes and 343 Guilty Spark. *'Tartarus': "Come, human, it is easy." (He tries to get Miranda to insert the Index) "Take the Icon in your hands... (growls impatiently) And do as you are told!" He slams the Index on the console, which flashes red lights. *'343 Guilty Spark': "Please, use caution! This Reclaimer is delicate." *'Tartarus': "One more word, Oracle, and I'll rip your eye from its socket!" (he turns to Keyes, pushes her forward) *'Commander Keyes': (exhales sharply) *'Tartarus': (soft menacing growl) "Which is nothing compared to what I will do to you." Thel 'Vadam walks in. *'Thel 'Vadam': "Tartarus, stop." *'Tartarus': (gasps, jerks his neck up in surprise) "Impossible!" *'Thel 'Vadam': "Put down the Icon." Tartarus turns to face 'Vadam. *'Tartarus': "Put it down? And disobey the Hierarchs?" *'Thel 'Vadam': "There are things about Halo even the Hierarchs do not understand." Brutes step forward menacingly, Tartarus waves them off *'Tartarus': "Take care, Arbiter. What you say is heresy!" *'Thel 'Vadam': "Is it? (gently) Oracle, what is Halo's purpose?" *'343 Guilty Spark': "Well collectively, the seven—" Tartarus grabs 343 Guilty Spark and jerks him around. *'Tartarus': "Not another word!" *'Sergeant Johnson' (off screen): "Please ... Tartarus lowers 343 Guilty Spark to see Johnson standing next to 'Vadam. He holds a Beam Rifle and aims it directly at Tartarus. *'Sergeant Johnson': "Don't shake the light-bulb." Brutes growl and approach *'Sergeant Johnson:' (raises Beam Rifle to Tartarus' head) "If you wanna' keep your brain inside your head, I'd tell those boys to chill." Tartarus barks as commanded, the Brutes back off. *'Sergeant Johnson': (to 'Vadam) "Go ahead. Do your thing." *'Thel 'Vadam': (to Guilty Spark) "The Sacred Rings, what are they?" *'343 Guilty Spark': "Weapons of last resort, built by the Forerunners to eliminate potential Flood hosts, thereby rendering the parasite harmless." *'Thel 'Vadam': "And those who made the rings? What happened to the Forerunners?" *'343 Guilty Spark': "After exhausting every other strategic option, my creators activated the rings. They and all additional sentient life within three radii of the galactic center, died, as planned." Close up on 'Vadam, he lowers his head in sadness. *'343 Guilty Spark': (slightly awkward) "Would you... like to see the relevant data?" *'Thel 'Vadam': (turns his attention back to Tartarus) "Tartarus. The Prophets have betrayed us." Tartarus pauses, then throws 343 Guilty Spark at Johnson's head, knocking him down. He then grabs Keyes' hand and forces the Index into the console *'Tartarus': "No, Arbiter! The Great Journey has begun. And the Brutes, not the Elites, shall be the Prophets' escort!" Tartarus grabs his hammer as his energy shield turns on. The main platform splits into three as Halo charges up. {Gameplay} Elite reinforcements show up and wipe out the Brute Captains. Tartarus jumps to the platforms. Johnson hangs back, firing on Tartarus with his Beam Rifle. *'343 Guilty Spark': "Charging sequence initiated. Primary generators coming online." *'Commander Keyes:' "Well, shut them down!" *'343 Guilty Spark': "Apology. Protocol does not allow me to interfere with any aspect of this sequence." *'Commander Keyes': "Then how do I stop it?" *'343 Guilty Spark': "Well, it will take some time to go over the proper procedures, I—" *'Commander Keyes': "Quit stalling!" *'343 Guilty Spark': "Under more controlled circumstances, I would suggest the Reclaimer simply remove the Index." *'Commander Keyes': "That's it? Johnson, I'm on it!" *'Sergeant Johnson': "Hang tight, ma'am! Not until that Brute is dead! (when knocking off Tartarus' shield for the first time) Hey, Mohawk! How'd that feel?" If the Arbiter stalls: *'Tartarus': "You want revenge? Well, here I am. Come and take it!" or *'Tartarus': "What's the matter, Arbiter? Afraid of my little hammer?" If the Arbiter further stalls: *'Tartarus': "Just like the rest of your race, cowardly and weak!" After the Arbiter scores a hit on Tartarus for the first time: *'Tartarus': (slams his hammer on the ground) "A lucky hit. You shall not land another." *'Sergeant Johnson:' (when knocking off Tartarus' shield for the second time) "His shield is down, let 'em have it!" *'343 Guilty Spark': "Secondary generators charging. All systems are performing well within operational parameters." *'Commander Keyes': "You're telling me that you cannot stop the sequence?" *'343 Guilty Spark': "Reclaimer, please understand that interrupting the wave generation process will severely damage this installation." *'Commander Keyes': "Give me a direct answer!" *'343 Guilty Spark': "I am but a Monitor. The Reclaimer can do as it likes." *'Sergeant Johnson': (knocking down Tartarus' shield for the third time) "There goes his shield!" (knocking down Tartarus' shield for the fourth time) *'Sergeant Johnson': "Got his shield! Hit him now!" (knocking down Tartarus' shield for the fifth time) *'Sergeant Johnson': "Quick while his shield is down!" The fight continues *'343 Guilty Spark': "Power generation phase complete. The installation is ready to fire. Starting final countdown." *'Sergeant Johnson': "Come on, Arbiter! Kick that guy's ass!" *'343 Guilty Spark': "Firing sequence initiated. And may I say, Reclaimers, it has been a pleasure to serve you both. Goodbye." *'Sergeant Johnson': "I can keep his shield down, but you've gotta finish the job!" '' 'Vadam finally kills Tartarus.'' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpYRT4Z3hAg {Ending}] Ending Keyes jumps onto a rotating platform, ducks to avoid one of the other platforms passing right above her, reaches a main platform, and grabs the Index. The entire room shakes, making Miranda hold the Index up to her chest in fear. Cut to exterior of Control Room. All the built up energy fires into space. Cut to Halo's exterior, a large pulsing ball of energy is being formed in the center, the shot from the Control Room reaches it, the ball glows, explodes, then dissipates. Cut to interior of Control Room, which seems to be running on emergency power, as many of the lights are dimmed or not functioning. Keyes stands in front of a holographic depiction, Johnson rides 343 Guilty Spark to her. *'Commander Keyes': "What's that?" *'343 Guilty Spark': "A beacon." *'Commander Keyes': "What's it doing?" *'343 Guilty Spark': "Communicating. At superluminal speeds with a frequency of—" *'Commander Keyes': "Communicating with what?" *'343 Guilty Spark': (a bit surprised) "The... other installations." *'Commander Keyes': "Show me." *''343 Guilty Spark interfaces with the hologram, it depicts the seven Halos, a red message points to one ring (most likely either Installation 05, where they are, or Installation 04, which has been destroyed).'' *'343 Guilty Spark': "Fail-safe protocol: In the event of unexpected shutdown, the entire system will move to standby status. All remaining platforms are now ready for remote activation." *'Commander Keyes': "Remote activation? From here?" *'343 Guilty Spark': (patronizing) "Don't be ridiculous." *'Sergeant Johnson': "Listen, tinkerbell, don't make me..." Keyes puts a hand on his shoulder. *'Commander Keyes': "Then where? Where would someone go to activate the other rings?" 343 Guilty Spark is truly baffled. *'343 Guilty Spark': "...Why, the Ark, of course." '' 'Vadam comes up behind Johnson and Miranda Keyes.'' *'Thel 'Vadam':(walks up to them) "And where, Oracle, is that?" Fade to black. Fade in on the Forerunner Dreadnought exiting Slipspace, and heads straight to Earth. Covenant and UNSC ships are engaging each other. *'Officer (COM)': "We've got a new contact, unknown classification!" Fade in on interior of Forerunner ship, John-117 listens in. *'Lord Hood (COM)': "It isn't one of ours, take it out." *'Master Chief:' "This is SPARTAN-117, can anyone hear me? Over." Cut to Cairo Station's bridge, everything looks damaged. *'Lord Hood': (to officer) "Isolate that signal! Master Chief? You mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?" Cut to Master Chief. *'Master Chief': "Sir. Finishing this fight." Fades to black. Level ends. Credits play. Epilogue [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvE_dQoV0a4 {Epilogue}] Fades in on the Flood-infested High Charity. A Flood spore floats through the air, the camera pans off to the walkway outside the Council Chamber. Cut to a damaged door that keeps trying to close, Gravemind's tentacles creep through. *'Gravemind': "Silence fills the empty grave, now that I am gone." Cut to Council Chamber, Gravemind's tentacles reach across. *'Gravemind': "But my mind is not at rest, for questions linger on. I will ask, and you will answer." Cortana's hologram appears, she holds up her hand, the tentacles stop and move off. Close-up on Cortana's face *'Cortana': "All right... shoot." Fades to black.